1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to air concentration nozzles with the present invention particularly directed towards an attachable cone useful with hand-held hair dryers.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A cross section of the developing art seems most prevalent in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,070,716 shows a box fitted over a heater with a curved upper section arranged above a chair. The device is evidently useful for drying the hair of a person seated on the chair. Heat is directed but not concentrated in the patent issued to Myers on Aug. 19, 1913.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 180,006 shows a reverse cone for use with a portable dryer at the narrow end. The device spreads heat rather than concentrates it. The patent was issued to Barth on Apr. 9, 1957.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,350 shows a tubular air director with a split end which allows the user to dry a single curl of hair at a time. The device directs air but is not useful as an air concentrator. The patent was issued to Hlubik on May 16, 1967.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 214,976 shows a narrow nozzle useful in hair treatment. The patent was issued to Talge and Briar on Aug. 12, 1969.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,011 shows a dryer with an elbow concentrator. The patent was issued to Wistrand on Sept. 25, 1979.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 276,084 shows a pulsator attachment for a hair dryer. The device has vanes in a circular head which causes air passed through to pulsate. The patent was issued to Long on Oct. 23, 1984.
Air cones designed for quick temporary attachment shown in past art patents appear to be structured for widening the air flow as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 180,006. Attaching other devices removably and easily with a simple fastening method to different sized barrels of hand-held hair dryers is not seen in past art disclosures. Most nozzles described as being useful for concentrating air flow require special attachments or inherent structure with the air supply device.